Trip To Paris
by donuts1998
Summary: Phineas and Isabella get closer in paris when retaking a trip to paris to enjoy themselves instead of refueling, but it my be affecting someone else.


If you're wondering who the character Masen is, than please read my other fanfic called the beginning, but you don't need to know who he is to understand the story. This story, unlike the other takes place in present day Danville.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story except for Masen. The rest are property of Disney.

"Hey guys, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to go to Paris!" Phineas said to his bros and his friends. "Haven't we already been to Paris, dinner bell?" said Buford. "Yeah, but we didn't get to do anything besides get materials we needed to get back home. Didn't you want to see the paintings, try some of the exquisite food, or even climb the Eiffel Tower?" "You mean like in that opening sequence we made?" "Yeah." "Well it does sound rather tempting… Okay fine let's go!" "So how are going to get there, bro?" said Masen. "We rebuild the photograph teleporter we built earlier in the summer, and have it transport us there." Explained Phineas." "But who will teleport us back?" "I will." Holly said walking into the backyard with 4 other four other fireside girls. "Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'" said Isabella. "We're going back to Paris, to do all the things we could do while we were there last time." Isabella's face brighten at knowing this time Phineas was going to Paris to enjoy himself. "Can we come with you guys?" She asked. "I don't see why not." Said Phineas. "Great!" So after constructing the teleporter, and taking a picture of all of them, Phineas reminded Holly to transport them back home at 6 p.m. Then Holly put their picture in the machine and transported them all to Paris. As soon as they arrived at Paris, Masen ran off before anyone can say anything. "Okay, well while Masen is off doing whatever I'll split the rest of us into groups of two, Ferb your with Gretchen, Buford your with Adyson, Baljeet your with Ginger, and Isabella your with me. Everyone split up, and went different ways. Phineas and Isabella went to the Eiffel Tower, Buford and Adyson went to a local restaurant, Ferb and Gretchen went to admire some of the oil paintings downtown, and Baljeet and Ginger went to a local café down the street. At the Eiffel Tower Phineas and Isabella first climbed to the top to see what Paris looked like from up there. At the top Phineas ran over to the edge and looked as far as he could. "Wow, its beautiful isn't it?" Isabella seen the romantic opportunity she had here and grabbed Phineas' hand. He quickly pulled away and wrapped his arm around her. She paused for a minute in shock, then laid her head on his shoulder, and said "Yeah, just wonderful." Back in the city, Masen had just bought a pound of cheese. He did this because he remembered when him, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were younger they made a list of all the foods they would to try from foreign countries, and chees from Paris was one of them for some reason. So after purchasing the cheese, he found Ferb and Gretchen by the nearby paintings. "Hey Ferb." He said ""Remember when we young and wanted to try cheese from Paris?" Ferb nodded. "Well look what I got." Then he handed him and Gretchen a piece of cheese. "Do you guys know where Phineas and Isabella are? I want to give them a piece, too." Then Ferb told him that they were up on the Eiffel Tower, so he started to walk there. When he arrived at the top he saw Phineas holding Isabella and felt weird inside, but he walked up anyway. "Hey guys I some cheese for you, you know the kind we've always wanted to try as kids." He handed them each a piece, then they sat down and ate together. "This is really good cheese" said Phineas. "I know right." Said Masen. "So what were you guys doing up here anyway?" "Oh, nothing really, just staring at the city." Said Phineas. "You know I'm hungry for something besides cheese." Said Isabella. "Well we can go get something to eat at the Café." Said Phineas. "Great I know the perfect one." Said Masen. "Oh, I was hoping it would be just me and Phineas." "Oh that's okay, you and Phineas go ahead go I'll just stay here." "Thanks, bro." Phineas said as the both of them walked off. Masen had funny feeling that thing were about to change in a bad way for him. Isabella and Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen, Buford and Adyson, and Baljeet and Ginger had their own different tables at the Café, while Masen had to sit at his own table alone. Even though she was having a good time with boy of her dreams, Isabella couldn't help noticed that her best friend was lonely, and told Phineas "I'll be right back." Then walked over to his table and sat down. There was just complete silence until Isabella broke it. "You know just because I'm getting closer to Phineas, doesn't mean I still don't have time my best friend." "I know." Masen said mopingly. She tried to think of a way to get him to smile. "Well tomorrow you and spend the day together, hanging out, just the two of us, like old times, how does that sound?" she said. "Fun I guess." Masen said slightly smirking. "There's that cute smile I know and love." She said. Then she hugged him, and walking off leaving a big smile on his face. The hug was the part that cheered him up the most. Now he gets to spend to the day with his best friend tomorrow, how awesome. Now if he got some more bro time to go with his Isabella time, then that would be awesomer, he thought to himself. A few minutes later Phineas said "Everybody we need to start coming together its one minute till 6 p.m. in Danville, Holly should be transporting us back any minute." Everyone got together getting ready to be teleported back thinking that the trip to Paris was awesome. Then they all were instantly teleported back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard in an instant. Ferb pressed the self-clean up button on the transporter, and it folded itself into a pocket sized cube and Ferb grabbed it then put it in his shirt pocket, then everyone started clearing out. Isabella to say "Phineas I had a real good time." "You welcome, it was fun for me, too." "Bye, see you tomorrow, Masen." "Masen? What she talking about, dude?" "Oh nothing, just some best friend stuff." Said Masen. "Oh, well c'mon bros, mom's making fried chicken for dinner." Said Phineas. "In Paris they refer to chicken as poultry." Said Ferb, as the three walked inside.


End file.
